edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Gondor
Gondor is a defensive faction with a massive ring of walkable walls, which can be equipped with many different extensions. This faction has with 9 available building plots the highest number of possible locations, but also has a high diversity of buildings that are necessary for a balanced game. Gondor and Arnor are available depending on the selected map.On camp maps Gondor's camp is surrounded by an input from a simple wall. Gondor units can take various formations and are focused primarily to close their lines and withstand the enemy. On settlements Gondor can call the fiefdom of Gondor. GondorBatteringRam.jpg Game 2014-12-17 19-43-09-606.jpg Boromir 1450128145.jpg Faramirranger 1371119456.jpg Faramirknight 1371119444.jpg Halbarad 1334053591.jpg Gandalfwhite 1321960062.jpg Gandalfgrey 1321960040.jpg Gondor Siege Shield.jpg ' Gondor' is one of so far nine Factions of the Edain Mod and additionally one of the four playable factions in the Edain 4.0 Demo. This faction stands for the great realm Gondor, in the south of Middle-earth, that battled the legions of Mordor for a long time. Strategic Points Castles Gondor has a heavily reinforced castle with a gate, 9 build plots and many defense buildings. It can be improved using the Upgrades from the Stoneworker building. Postern gates, trebuchets and arrow towers can be build on the defense plots. Camp The camp has 6 plots with thin walls that do not allow units or defenses on top. There are 4 defense plots inside the camp where the player can build lone towers. The walls can be targeted and destroyed but not rebuilt. Outposts On the outposts Gondor can build a Border Stronghold with the subfaction of Dol-Amroth which allows for multiple upgrades and the purchase of Imrahil as well as Knights and Soldiers of Dol Amroth. They can also build a regular outpost which can build the same buildings as a camp or castle. Settlements On the settlements Gondor can build Farms that provide resources, a beacon which provide units from fiefdoms of Gondor or a Ranger camp where the player can recruit Faramir. Buildings Units Naval Units Heroes Beregond Beregond, son of Baranor, was the first Captain of the White Company, the guard of Faramir, Prince of Ithilien, and previously, a Guard of the Citadel in Minas Tirith. He is best known for rescuing Faramir from the madness of Denethor during the Siege of Gondor. Boromir Boromir was a valiant warrior known in Gondor for his greatness, having already achieved great merit in Gondor prior to the Council of Elrond. He was the eldest son of Denethor II, who was Steward of Gondor during the War of the Ring, and his wife Finduilas. Even the people of Rohan admired him, particularly Éomer. Denethor Denethor II was the twenty-sixth Ruling Steward of Gondor, and father of the War of the Ring heroes Boromir and Faramir. Gandalf Gandalf '''(Norse; IPA: gand:alf - "Elf of the Wand" or "Wand-elf") the Grey', later known as '''Gandalf the White', also named originally Olórin (Quenya;IPA: oˈloːrin - "Dreamer" or "Of Dreams"), Tharkûn (Khuzdul - "Gray-Man" or "Staff-Man"), and Mithrandir (Sindarin IPA: miˈθrandir - "White Pilgrim" or "Gray Wanderer"), was a wizard, or Istar, sent by the West in the Third Age to combat the threat of Sauron. Pippin Peregrin Took, more commonly known as Pippin, was a Hobbit of the Shire, and one of Frodo Baggins's youngest but closest friends. He was a member of the Fellowship of the Ring. Strider Aragorn II, the son of Arathorn II and Gilraen, also known as Elessar, was the 16th Chieftain of the Dúnedain of the North; he was later crowned King Elessar Telcontar (March 1, 2931 - FO 120 or SR 1541), the 26th King of Arnor, and the 35th King of Gondor and first High King of Gondor and Arnor, since the short reign of Isildur. He was a great warrior, and as the heir of Isildur bore the shards of Narsil, reforged and renamed Andúril, in the War of the Ring. Gwaihir Gwaihir, also known as Gwaihir the Windlord, was the greatest of the Great Eagles during the Third Age. He is best known for his deeds during the events of The Hobbit and the War of the Ring. Sons of Elrond Elladan and Elrohir are the twin sons of Elrond, the Half-elven and Celebrían of Rivendell and were noted for their close friendship and cooperation with the Dúnedain of the North, Rangers of the North and Men in general, and for their deeds during the War of the Ring. Halbarad Halbarad was among the Rangers who guarded the Shire in the years prior to the War of the Ring. He said of the Hobbits, "A little people, but of great worth are the Shire-folk. Little do they know of our long labor for the safekeeping of their borders, and yet I grudge it not." King of the Oathbreakers The King of the Dead or originally King of the Mountains was the King of the Dead Men of the Mountains in Dwimorberg, and before that had been a real Man. His spirit resided along with that of his kin in the Paths of the Dead. External Buildplots Buildings Units Heroes Imrahil Imrahil, also known as Prince Imrahil, was the twenty-second Prince of Dol Amroth. He had two older sisters, Ivriniel and Finduilas. His daughter Lothiriel wedded Éomer, King of Rohan, in the last year of the Third Age. Faramir Faramir was the second son of Denethor II and the younger brother of Boromir. He was the Captain of the Rangers of Ithilien and Captain of the White Tower upon his brother's death.After the War of the Ring, Faramir became the first Prince of Ithilien and married Éowyn of Rohan. Upgrades Spellbook Upgrades Forged Blades Heavy Armor Banner Carrier Fire Arrow Fire Boulder Horse Shield Building Upgrades House of Healing Fire Arrow (defense buildings) Grand Harvest Oil Cauldron Banner Carrier (Dol-Amroth) Tax Scrap Collection Strategy de:Gondor Category:Playable Faction Category:Men Category:Gondor Category:Good Faction